sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Kuiper
Name: Mia Kuiper Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview High Hobbies and Interests: Shakespeare, Drama, Melodrama, Causing Drama, Archery, Fencing, Latin Appearance: 5'10" and around 144lb; Mia is tall with a light frame. She is obviously of Germanic ancestry and has an Oval face with slightly deep-set grey-green eyes. Her eyebrows are neat and slightly arched and she has an unobtrusive nose. She has scapula length chocolate brown hair, which she ties in a bun with a piece of ribbon whenever she's doing anything even slightly physical. Her accent is quite European, sounding more like an Englishwoman than an American, but also has a certain Deutsch twang to it. She is very well spoken and neither uses nor pays much attention to most of the slang other people her age tend to use. She nearly always appears to be calm and most movements she makes are with a practised steadiness and grace. She usually wears long, plaited skirts and a frilly white blouse. She often wears black, old-fashioned buckled shoes with long white socks. She also has a small, filigree gold cross on a silver chain around her neck. Biography: Mia has quite an easy home life. Her father is a successful Danish businessman and her mother is a second generation Austrian who works in architectural design; both of whom moved to America for work. She has a younger sister Emily who is turning 13 this year. Her family is quite wealthy and her parents are nice, if not very involved with their children's lives. Her mother shared the responsibility for her upbringing with a nanny for the first few years of her life, and she was sent to preschool as soon as possible. Though her parents loved her and wanted her to do well, they were preoccupied with work and didn't have the time to be very hands-on. This lack of attention became a major issue for Mia going into primary school, where she would struggle to get awards for the acknowledgment she could get from her parents. Unfortunately for her, in her first year her mother fell pregnant again, eventually giving birth to Emily, Mia's new little sister. Mia at first resented the attention Emily received both before and after she was born. Mia soon felt sorry for her, as after the first few months she received the same kind of care as Mia had at her age. As the two grew older Mia relished the attention her little sister gave her, and found herself looking after her as best she could. When Emily started school, she found herself being bullied by some of the kids in the grades above her. Mia stepped in and went out of her way to harass and humiliate the ones that had dared do the same to her sister. Emily's bullying problem soon stopped, but Mia's didn't; she enjoyed it too much. Bullying those under her didn't win her many real friends, but it gave her an outlet for the frustration she had with her parents and gave her a sense of power which she hadn't had before. This behaviour continued throughout primary school, and she managed to get away with it by being nice to the teachers, well behaved, and getting consistently good marks. It was also during her primary schooling that she got involved in the performances the school held, such as the yearly musical and any children's plays they put on. This interest was partly again to gain her parent's attention, but mostly because she simply enjoyed being on stage with an audience, and acting came to her naturally. Going in to high school was quite difficult for her, being away from her sister and losing the few carefully manipulated friends she had, but she managed. She immediately signed up for the drama club and took to her studies with enthusiasm, though she didn't care for science or mathematics and dropped them at the first opportunity. She did especially well in English, and it was through English that she was introduced to Shakespeare, which unlike many of her peers she both understood and enjoyed. This in turn left her with an interest in all things 17th Century, so when sport selection came up she jumped at the chance to take fencing. It was through one of her fencing team members that she found out about the local archery club, which she also joined. A somewhat weird trait which came out of this is the way she compares much of what happens in her life to Shakespeare's writing, and internally narrates accordingly. Another far more common trait is her feeling like she was born in the wrong century. At the moment she's taking Drama, English, English extension, Latin and German, and is achieving solid marks across all subjects. She chose Latin so that she could read the classics in their original language, and German because of her heritage. Once she leaves school she'd like to get a job in the theater. At Bayview, she's made some friends, a few enemies and victimised a number of others, as well as having a boyfriend or two on the side. Though these relationships generally haven't lasted very long; partly due to her overbearing nature, but mostly thanks to simple incompatibility. Despite her often aloof manner, she's a hopeless romantic at heart, and most men her age don't seem to be prepared for the kind of commitment she expects. Advantages: Mia is quite capable of manipulating and bullying people and has less hesitation than most about hurting others for either her own advantage or amusement. She is able to stay somewhat calm and detached in stressful conditions. Her archery and fencing experience may be useful if she obtains a bow or post-renaissance sword. Disadvantages: Some people may already know about her nasty streak and resent her for it, making it hard to join certain groups. She also has neither experience with Guns nor with physical confrontations. Her mannerisms, style and voice patterns may make her hard for others her age to relate to. Designated Number: Female student no. 49 --- Designated Weapon: Plunger Conclusion: I believe that Ms. Kuiper will fit in quite nicely with this game. The attention whores are always a great ratings draw. That is until they realize everyone has it out for them and they die a horrible, painful death. The above biography is as written by Geno. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Geno '''Kills: None Killed By: Bridget Connolly Collected Weapons: Plunger (designated weapon), Iron Poker (Taken from the Mansion), Heckler & Koch PSG-1 Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle (from Brock Mason) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mia, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Just Passing The Time... *Some "Light" Reading. V4: *Don't go breaking my heart... *Heartbeat Symphony *Facile Princeps *Suum Venite Faciamus Latere *And Knowledge Itself, is Power Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mia Kuiper. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Geno had quite the talent for funny scenes, something I don't think she ever got quite as much recognition for as she deserved (except that one death). Mia showcased some of that, in the form of clever wordplay and interesting observations. Mia also was great in that her peppering of archaic dialogue wasn't out of place. It was a bit awkward in the way it likely would be as a deliberate affectation, which was a cool bit of detail to see. Mia could throw the dictionary at you, but she could also dial it back when she had to and communicate like a normal person. That's something a lot of characters with unusual speech patterns could stand to learn from. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students